


sergio猜想

by Encalhado



Series: criska collection [5]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encalhado/pseuds/Encalhado





	sergio猜想

Sergio觉得cris最近很不对劲。倒不是说他的ins突然从营销号变成了炫富拉仇恨晒家人孩子日常的平台，也不是他最近坑爹的状态。而是他状态这么糟糕他的心情却美丽的异常，像中了500万大奖一样。不，500万对他来说也不过几条推特的事，他更像是恋爱了。

对，他一定是恋爱了。Sergio觉得自己实在是聪明绝顶。

以往遇到这种情况他会去问问iker的意见，但现在他天高皇帝远的根本顾不上马德里的事。思来想去，Sergio去找了最近和cris走得很近的James。

“不可能”James毫不犹豫地否定了他的想法，“前两天我还问他有没有找女朋友的打算，他说他很享受现在的情况。说明他没有恋爱啊。”

“那你怎么解释他最近几个月的反常。我是说他的社交帐号什么的。”

“他不是一直是这种性格的人嘛，只不过现在把这些内容发到了网络上”James像个过来人一样一本正经的说，“人到某个阶段总会想尝试一些新事物的”

Sergio觉得不服，于是他决定去找队里和cris认识时间最久的pepe。

“恋爱？”pepe瞪大了眼睛，“怎么可能！他现在训练一结束就回家了。除了足球和家人我看不出他现在还关心什么。”

“可是他最近这么反常...”Sergio还是不依不饶的。

“他有间接性神经病，过一阵就好了。在里斯本那年头...”Sergio没有听pepe讲完就离开了。pepe觉得自己作为团队里唯一拥有cris早年间中二事例一手信息的人却没有得到该有的尊重，他感觉很受伤。

Sergio觉得跟挫败。他自认很了解cris。最少比James那个只认识他两年的人好一些。可是pepe都表示了否定，Sergio怀疑是不是自己想多了。

最后，他还是决定去问问iker。

在Sergio把事情添油加醋地叙述了一遍后，iker在电话那一头笑了起来。

“nene，你还记得十年前吗？”

“记得，怎么了”

“那时候，你也是每天都跟喝了兴奋剂一样，开心的不行。我起初以为是因为你来了皇马所以才兴奋...”

出现了一小段的沉默。iker在思索接下来要说的话，Sergio则陷入了回忆。

Sergio当然记得那些日子。他没有尝试过去遗忘，因为他自始至今都觉得那是无可替代的美好。他只是尝试不去记起。iker突然的提起，让那些回忆猝不及防地冲过心理防线将他吞噬。

他还记得他们第一次相遇。在马德里卫星城。他不在乎对方是马竞的队长或是别的什么，在见到他的第一眼他就认定他了。在Fernando在马德里的阳光下对他露出一个浅浅的微笑，眼睛里闪烁着光芒的那一刻。加盟皇马固然让他兴奋，但更重要的是他离他更近了。然后他们像所有的爱情故事一样，热恋，分手，时至今日一切归于平静。

“从那以后他再也没有看见你那么长久的，那么彻底的开心过”iker的声音像是从什么空旷的遥远之地传过来的一样不真实。

“这么说，我还是猜对了”Sergio故意岔开了话题。

“我不能确定。但如果这么想能让你重拾信心的话我不反对”

“那好，那这就是事实了。”

他挂了电话没多久就接到了Fernando的电话。这么些年来他第一次意识到他有多期待听到对方的声音。

“Hi,sese”

“Hi,Fer,什么事？”

“没什么，就是突然想到以前。很久很久以前的以前。”

“正好，我也是。”

几天后，cris独中五元，一跃成为皇马最佳射手，让所有质疑烟消云散。在回程的大巴上，cris一直兴致勃勃地讲着电话。

“当然精彩了！我可是世界第一第二第三！当然，你在我心里永远是第一，kaka！”

看吧，我果然是聪明绝顶。Sergio开心的想。


End file.
